We Bare Bears: Smoky's life
by Lilly-Bun-Bun
Summary: The famous bear named Smoky, meets three other bears, Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear! What would happen on their adventures?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;" Chapter 1: Hello there!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"DISCLAIMER- I do not own the show and the canon characters, but I own the story/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Panda! Ice Bear!" Grizzly excitedly said and sat on the computer chair. Grizzly wanted to show them a video, about this gray bear doing tricks. She's even famous on this social media. Grizzly wished he could do tricks and become famous like her../p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is that the video?" Panda said and stood besides Grizzly. Ice bear did the same as Panda, but instead on another side. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yep! Now watch closely!" Grizzly said happily and placed his paw on the mouse. He clicked on the video to play it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emSmokey in the video was standing in a orange fire-like circle that looked like it was painted by kids. There was a tunnel of fire hoops, like 7 or 8 of them together. The gray bear was confident and so was her trainer. The trainer whipped the ground near her, which was a sign to go for action! Smokey picked up an old looking piece of stick and ran through the fire. Grizzly and Panda were worried that she burned to death, but she made it. Looking happy and bowing to her audience. The video ended a few seconds after that/em./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Smoky's really cute though, too bad that she is in Texas.." Panda sighed and texted on his phone, typing 'HashtagSmoky'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Grizzly looked at the website to observe and an advertisement popped up, saying, "emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Smoky and Nom Nom con! Coming in 5 days/span/em!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Panda, Ice Bear and Grizzly looked at eachother for a moment and smiled, having the same idea. Grizzly took a deep breath and got up from the seat, placing his paw out. Panda placed his paw on top of Grizzly's paw, so did Ice Bear. "One two three," Grizzly said with a wider smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Con time!" They all shouted together./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"~Timeskip~/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Days had passed and the con is open! Nom Nom and Smoky were outside, signing autographs and answering questions. Nom Nom were wearing sunglasses while Smoky had an orange bow. Some people were recording and taking pictures. There wasn't a whole bunch of people, but enough to make a crowd. Nom Nom was on the security guard's shoulder while Smoky stood next to him. Panda jumped up from the crowd and got a quick peek at Smoky. His heart skipped a beat and he fell on the floor, blocked by more people. Grizzly helped Panda up, leading him to the front of the crowd with Ice Bear./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I never seen a grey bear before!" Someone in the crowd called out,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh trust me, it's natural and kinda rare." Smoky answered happily and Nom Nom smirked at the statement Smoky said. To Nom Nom, he thinks Smoky is the key to getting more fame, since grey bears are pretty rare here. Smoky in reality didn't have a bunch of fans and preferred not to tell Nom Nom, she wanted to make friends, but was shy and sensitive to do that./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's too late to tell Nom Nom the truth anyways," Smoky thought and sighed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear were still struggling to get to the front of the crowd, to see Smoky more clearly. Smoky looked deeper into the crowd and she gasped. She took the microphone besides her and said,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You three bears! Come up on stage!" Smoky cheerfully said and the crowd made room for the three to come up stage. Grizzly smiled more and walked quickly over to Smoky, not paying attention to the permanent black paint bucket. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hello! I am Grizzly, they are my brothers, Panda and Ice Bear!" Grizzly said while walking./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ice Bear says hello."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Watch ou-" Smoky tried to say, but the paint flew into the air about to hit Smoky. She blocked her face with her two front paws. (She was standing). Somehow the paint only landed on her paws and she tried to not cry./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I l- like the new.. look!" She managed to say and lie to Grizzly. He bought it though and said, "Thanks! And sorry for spilling paint.. Was it permanent?" Grizzly asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It was permanent..." Smoky frowned at Grizzly. And Grizzly laughed nervously with Panda./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's alright though," Smoky said neutral, no longer not almost crying./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It is?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Smoky! Don't talk to them, they are cruel and mean!" Nom Nom harshly said, and Smoky quickly fell for it. The crowd stared at Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear. Falling for his lie./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No! We aren't, he told me that he didn't need any real friends because he's famous!" Grizzly did tell the truth, but with no proof. Smoky looked at Grizzly and Nom Nom for a moment. She couldn't tell who is lying or not./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Please, miss, believe my brother." Panda said in his usual voice, "He doesn't lie."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The grey bear couldn't break the poor panda's heart, so she glared at Nom Nom and said, "I will believe them. After all I am animal relatives with them."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She stood on Grizzly's side and Nom Nom couldn't believe it! His only chance to get more fame is gone for the next few days until Smoky left San Francisco! /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fine, leave me here, Smoky! But remember that you signed a contract to do a viral video with me!" Nom Nom pointed out and that made Smoky shocked./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I suppose so then, but that doesn't mean we are friends.." Smoky growled and walked off./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Panda was shocked, what if Nom Nom embarrasses her or worse over the internet just because she believed us? Panda shook off the thoughts, that would never happen!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


	2. Chloe?

Chapter 2: Chloe?..

Smoky was cleaning the house today while the bears went shopping. She hated cleaning- but she had no place to go, other than staying at Nom Nom's place. So she wanted to thank them, somehow. She dusted the dust off walls and furniture, she broomed the floor and mopped it afterwards. ' _It took a long time, but it was all worth it_ ' She thought happily and laid on the couch to sleep.

There was a knock on the door. The three bears returned late, way pass the time she expected. It wasn't night, it was late afternoon. Smoky got up the couch and ran towards the door to open it.

"Grizzly! Panda! Ice Bear! Hello!" Smoky shouted excitely to them. Her eye caught something small. It wasn't a bear, it was a small human!

"Who are you?" Smoky asked and kneeled down to the kid's height.

"My name is Chloe! I am doing research on local bears, who are you?" Chloe greeted and shook Smoky's paw.

"Name is Smoky. Little kid, you do know it's dangerous to go with strangers?" Smoky questioned, frowning.

"I am in college! And I know them," She answered, laughing and came inside the house.

Smoky got up and went inside the house, closing the door.

~Timeskip~

"So basically Chloe's studying us?" Smoky asked in a surprised way.

Everyone shook their head.

"Then what _is_ she studying then?" Smoky asked sternly and the bears were giggling and laughing.

"What or who are you studying?!" Smoky asked/yelled at Chloe, desperate for an answer. Smoky was now up from her chair and leaning to Chloe's side of the table, like she was staring Chloe down. Chloe blushed a bit from embarrassment and tried to think on what to say. Grizzly gave her a soft nudge that startled Chloe and she spoke up.

"You. I already learned about them, now it's your turn! Only difference is that you're a girl bear." Chloe explained and got out a pen and notepad.

"Fine. Study me then," Smoky growled a bit, once Chloe shook her head again. It made Smoky think she was a troll. Smoky just wanted to rip the bears' heads off! Well, at least her face says it. The bears were laughing out loud during the talk.

"Um I have to stalk you, but pretend you don't see me there and do everyday normal stuff." Chloe said, adjusting her glasses. Smoky slowly sat back into her seat.

Smoky went outside the door. Everyone but Smoky gasped in surprise, they thought she was leaving. Smoky turned her head around and told Chloe to follow her.

~Another Timeskip~

It was almost night time and Smoky was still being followed by Chloe.

"Perfect spot to rest.." Smoky grumbled.

Smoky curled up into a circle near the trees that formed some sort of cave. Chloe followed and started taking notes. Chloe went closer to Smoky and poked her back with a random twig she picked up.

"What? I am busy trying to sleep... You can study more about me later.." Smoky mumbled in her sleep. Chloe sighed, impatiently, and laid on Smoky's side. Chloe wrote more on her notes and looked up at the sky, stopping to write for once.

"Is this what you do at night?" Chloe questioned Smoky.

"No, I just sleep outside sometimes.." Smoky answered and yawned.

Chloe quickly placed her hands on Smoky's jaw to keep it opened,

"I thought wild bears had cavities.." Chloe sighed and allowed Smoky to close her jaw.

"I am not a wild bear," Smoky laughed quietly and told Chloe the truth, "I am a circus bear who moved here for a viral video with Nom Nom.."

"Oh.. you must've been the wrong bear to study then!" Chloe said, only to suddenly gasp and run to the house.

Smoky got up and followed Chloe quickly.

~Timeskip~

Chloe finally finished the project and the bears clapped for her.

"Ice bear believed in you for the second time."

"Now Chloe, remember you owe me something.." Smoky smiled and nudged Chloe with her elbow.

"Okay! Okay!" Chloe giggled and gave Smoky a bag of caramel popcorn.

"Oh! I gotta go! Bye Smoky, Grizzly, Ice Bear and Panda!" Chloe said, taking her laptop and belongings with her. Not making the same mistake from last time.

"Lucky!" Grizzly called out when Panda took a picture.

"Don't worry, I'll share with you guys," Smoky rolled her eyes and poured the caramel popcorn in the bowl.

"Well anyone wanna watch a movie?" Grizzly said, pulling up a DVD.


End file.
